villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Shirogane Three
The Shirogane Three are a group of talented puppet users which also gives them the name the Puppet Walkers. They are the main villains in the Naruto video game titled Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles 2. Role in the Game Ibushi the older man and leader uses giant lizard like puppets that he has fought Naruto with. Gando is the younger and more fat guy of the group who tried to kill Naruto and his friends but it was unsuccessful. Gando's puppets were not shown much, and Gando died alone with his puppets after being defeated by Naruto. Meno the only female in the team used wasp or bee like puppets to try and kill Naruto but yet it remained unsuccessful as she was killed by Naruto as well. As days went by, Ibushi's soul took control of the Ultimate Puppet which made him almost invincible until Neji Hyūga found his Achilles's heel. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji both took the puppet down with the chakra they had and since Ibushi's soul was trapped in the puppet he died too. Past The Shirogane clan lived on the border of the Land of Wind. They were a small clan with no particularly skilled ninja. Trying to find a source of power to compensate for that, they created puppet walkers. Wielding an army, they survived the Shinobi Wars. But their dark secret was exposed: to develop the puppet walkers, they abducted humans and experimented on them. The puppet walkers were outlawed, causing the clan to start a rebellion against the Five Great Nations and almost being annihilated. They were the developers of the Master Puppet, the ultimate puppet walker who have power to destroy nations. But an unexpected event happened: it had its own will. And fearing its immense power, and the prospect that the puppet might one day rebel against its creators, the Shirogane sealed the Master Puppet away into the five Spirit Orbs. The Master Puppet was about to be revived during the rebellion, but the clan was crushed before they could do so. The last survivors hid the Spirit Orbs and after swearing revenge on the Five Great Nations, disappeared until events at Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2. Abilities The Shirogane were said to be comprised of ninja with meager skill compared to the other existing shinobi clans. However, they were highly proficient in the puppet-making arts, as it was their apparent inferiority that led to them developing the Puppet Walkers. These Puppet Walkers are superior to normal puppets in general since they can operate without a nearby puppeteer as they can be manipulated from a distance, and are capable of getting up after receiving multiple hits from the opposition. The Shirogane Three, a trio of the clan's survivors bent on reviving the Master Puppet, and use it as the trigger for clan's revival, were all skilled puppeteers, able to control their puppets in such a way that they could not only copy a target's appearance, but also near-accurately mimic the skills of their targets. Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Naruto Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Criminals Category:Power Hungry Category:Ninjas Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Fighters Category:Greedy Category:Remorseful Category:Teams Category:Conspirators Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Mongers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Dissolved Organizations